


Benevolence

by WinkJustWink



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinkJustWink/pseuds/WinkJustWink
Summary: 他感到一阵疲惫，随后一切便发生了。
Relationships: Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Philip Ojomo | The Wraith
Kudos: 3





	Benevolence

_不够，还不够。这只是不痛不痒的侮辱，是对他力量的蔑视————_

被紧紧追逐着的人类爆发出痛苦的尖叫，像个疯子一样哀嚎着，然后踉跄着摔倒在沾满干涸的呕吐物和血肉碎片的腐烂草地上。她因绝望和让人发疯的巨大疼痛而蜷缩在地上，从像海绵一样膨胀起的断肢截口处涌出的鲜红血液浸透了对方满是污泥和破口的外套。

_无趣，甚至没有林子里瘸了腿的鹿支撑的久。_

他抓住那些颤动的破烂布料粗暴地拎起来，轻的像捆麦秆，像个破麻袋。猎人几乎就要将这具软弱的躯体从中掰断，抛在泥土里，抛在这座已经无法激起他多少兴趣的屠宰场里———麦克米伦唯一的继承人像个熟练的屠户，把濒死的猎物挂上了献祭所用的钩子。

生锈的铁刺在皮肤下微微发痒，他收紧那双被赋予了非人视力的眼睛，盯紧着那具已经失去意识的躯体就这么升入半空，被黑雾所吞噬，吃下了那个可悲人类的所有残渣。Evan摘下了带着獠牙的面具，抬手缓缓擦去刀刃上流淌着的血液。

_他几乎就要为替恶灵日复一日地收集食粮而厌倦了。_

从虚无中蔓生出的欲望和冲动在体内横冲直撞着，比任何钢铁机器的纽带都要有力，Evan深吸了一口气，无处不在徘徊着的黑雾悄无声息地涌入他的肺部，化作他血肉的一部分，像根扎在了其中。他懂得如何丢弃废料，那些毫无益处的东西，良知，道德。世人会对此谴责，让他此生背负恶名———但那又如何？他甚至从来没向矿井下死去的那些劳工们祈求过原谅，但那时的他并不为亲手控制他人的生死而感到兴奋。

而此时的他却忍不住想将那些试图从此逃脱的可怜虫从恶灵的手中夺下来，亲自了解他们的生命，像是劈开一块厚重的柴火般利落。

_这扭曲却甜蜜的恶习是从何时开始的。_

饱含着煽动气息的窃窃私语在Evan的脑中久久盘旋而没能散去，他想扭断那些如鸟雀般瘦弱的脖颈，他迫切地希望用手里的武器剖开他们的胸膛，看那孱弱的心脏是如何慢慢停止那急促的跳动。但这似乎还是不够。

_或者他只是没能寻找到正确的方式去承担那满怀恶意的欺辱。_

手持家族财产的纨绔子弟极其傲慢，他从未认为有什么不是他不能做的，即使在所有人面前他都收敛地像个寡言好学的继承者。Evan以前并不是没有和男人做过，虽然那更像是几次受到怂恿的尝试，男人在高潮时的呻吟比女人的听起来更刺耳，但他们后面可要紧多了，Evan在抓紧Philip的脖子和腹部并将对方压至废车场的墙上时心不在焉地想到。幽灵高声咆哮起来，他绷紧了浑身的肌肉来挣扎，试图挣脱开对方如铁环般收紧的束缚。那光滑且紧绷的柔韧皮肤在Evan的手指下滑动着，修长，充满野性，像那些上好的小羊皮。他为此眯起了双眼，利齿下的面孔露出了一个足以令人不寒而栗的微笑。他想把嘴唇敷在这具迷人的身体上。

 _把手拿开，不然我会掐断你的骨头。_ 从那喉咙里放出的声音听起来有些像低沉的沸腾着的水，Evan不禁思考了一下对方的声音是否一直都像头尚未被完全驯服的野兽，他承认自己不太记得了。

在这个供邪恶享乐之地，时间早已被无数次轮回的杀戮游戏撕扯到模糊的不成概念。杀手们之间并不经常碰面，但这个沉默的影子，这个灰暗的温迪戈，Evan并不是第一次对他产生兴趣了。

 _没必要反抗，我的小蜻蜓。_ 因剧烈挣扎而抖动的破损斗篷上满是灰尘泥泞和干涸的血，就像幽灵本人一样。Evan贴近去看着那张微露出獠牙却扭曲着几丝不易察觉的恐慌的脸，加重了一点手上的力度，他感受的到对方声带振动的触感，还有紧抓住对方手臂的手上粗糙指甲的扎入。沾在幽灵双手和小臂上的血因为肤色的原因看着并不明显，但那粘稠的触感，和扑面而来的浓烈血腥气息，很明显，Philip刚“工作‘完没多久。

_那就放开，我需要去休息。_

Evan饶有兴味地摇了摇头，带着利齿的面具遮住了他逐渐展开的残酷表情。屠夫松开了手，将手上沾到的白垩粉抹去，对方捂着脖子嘶哑着咳嗽了两声。

_不，我没有允许你那么做。_

* * *

缠在对方身上的绷带意外的结实，为了扯开它们Evan花了不少功夫，而在这期间为了防止对方挣脱自己的压制他也挨了好几下。被紧紧摁压在地上的手脚依旧试图抓挠着那强壮的手臂，他感受着修长小腿上匀称有力的肌肉，在自己手掌的控制下舒展收紧着，这是一匹紧实且流动的织物。

 _你的伎俩就这些吗。_ 在下颚再次挨了对方一拳之后Evan低语着，恶意的喜悦给予了灵感，他顺势隔着面具一口咬住了对方没来的及抽开的胳膊，犬齿深深嵌入那沾着泥土和粉末的皮肤，他立刻尝到了血的金属味，以及近乎刺破耳膜的尖叫。

 _放开我……_ 那几乎是类似于犬类的呜咽声了。

松开那只流血不止的胳膊，Evan舔了一圈齿间，面具间的利齿在之前也划破了对方的皮肤，蘸上的点点血渍格外显眼。直到最后一圈绷带落下时，幽灵已经没有太多额外的力气再与Evan抗争，力量一向不是他擅长的事物，他细小地喘息着，为浑身的疼痛而呻吟，那具几乎散开的身躯最后在小麦克米伦的手里收拢，但那道目光依旧死死咬着他，至始至终饱含着愤怒和迷惑。

这才是值得他追猎的猎物，是值得他为之值得施加耐心的有价值的目标，值得他为之动容兴奋。

虽然杀手并知道为什么恶灵没有来妨碍他，但这回，这的确是只属于他一个人的猎物。

******THE** **SAME BREATH******

他不得不睁大眼睛去直视那向外伸展着扭曲意志和暴力气息的钩架，它阴沉，且朽坏，耸立于此的是分崩离析的十字架。

还残留在铁钩上的粘稠鲜血淋在杀手的面颊，他紧绷的双肩上，他视线所不能及的任何地方。无休止的尖叫和悲痛渗透进这颗腐朽败坏的心脏内，然而血肉化作的岩石却难以有所触动。Philip用大拇指擦去眼眶附近的温热血液，这与手上的泥土混成猩红色的泥浆。他的视线与站在一旁岩石上的黑鸦相遇，他知道恶灵正通过那双眼睛注视着自己。

**_愚弄者毫不吝啬地施展着戏谑和暴政，祂厌倦了流淌着同样苦汁的食粮。祂百无聊赖。_ **

杀手曾经永不疲倦的双腿开始感到了酸痛，始终有力的双臂突然变得如枯枝般疲惫，他为此感到一丝诧异，这具身体应当是一座邪念驱使的机器，它永不停息。但哪怕连想到这丝诧异都让他几乎要感到劳累本身，正如一堵无形的墙般向他倒来。幽灵屈服了，他放下手里肮脏的武器，跌坐在地上，把全身心都依赖在背后那堵半倒塌的砖墙上，他低头看着那些被折断揉皱的枯草，长叹一口气，像极了一个普通人。

既然累了，那他便需要休息。下一轮的捕猎不久便会再次开始，无论是曾经的死者还是生者，一切会再次回到这片恐惧之地，一切都会回归正轨———

刺耳的鸦鸣惊醒了他，诡异的声调既是警告，又饱含嘲笑。他茫然地环顾四周，但那比猎狗还敏锐的听觉却依旧快速捕捉到了那沉重的步伐和呼吸，正缓缓向他碾来。

 _.……我并不欢迎客人。_ 他收紧肩膀，低声吼叫着，却抬头正对上一双在黑雾中闪烁着血色光芒的眼睛。

但事情并不总是能如愿以偿。

* * *

_你知道自己在做什么吗？！_

多么荒谬的发展，但一言不发的屠夫依旧无视了他满怀慌乱和错乱的高声咆哮和反抗，还没恢复多少力气的手脚在那巨大力量的钳制下却像软弱的布条，迅速的便倒在这可恨的相聚悬殊的抗衡中。他嘶叫着，露出嘴里的獠牙，即使被紧紧摁压在板结的地面上依旧竭力试图去撕咬对方的喉咙。但无济于事，他此时就像被困在捕兽夹中挣扎的鲜血淋漓却依然无法脱身的猎物。

 _安静，你真是个冥顽不化的家伙。_ 在短暂的沉默后猎人终于回应道，以及一声低沉的笑声，他看起来游刃有余。带着厚厚老茧的手指用力划过灰黑的皮肤，以及在零散绷带外裸露着尚未愈合的细长伤口上指甲恶意的划动。压制住因疼痛和恐慌而造成的颤抖着的喘息。黯淡月光下黑色的血顺着对方面具上的利齿滴在他绷紧的小臂上。

_这显而易见，我在“狩猎”你。_

Philip不明白恶灵为何会默许这种事情的发生，但在这无人的牢笼里，显然已经滑向一种失控又甚至是十分古怪的情况———当如砂纸般粗糙的手指滑入缠绕在下身的绷带间时他发出如幼兽般急促的嘶鸣。

断裂的肮脏绷带被随手丢弃，幽灵几近窒息地接受了那个意外并不粗暴的吻，这并不陌生，陌生的是对方唇侧的粗糙结痂和浓郁的铁锈气息，尘土，雨水，灰泥———那是他自己的味道。系紧斗篷的带子也几近被扯断，冰凉的黑雾成团从空中下沉，像嗅见血气的肉食鱼一点点蚕食着那毫无衣物遮挡的完美人体。一阵剧烈的疼痛突然从裸露出的胸口传来，那是被利器划开皮肉的钝痛，拉开的透明涎水落在被恶意划开的伤口和乳头上。杀手打理着已经深陷困境的猎物，他低头舔舐过每一个迷人的肌肉起伏和骨骼凸起，留下印章，而停留在下体的手则暗含着漫不经心的恶意去触碰对方半发硬的性器。Philip竭力将这一切抽离出自己的视线范围，但他无处可逃，被无限拉近的眼前只有那个布满伤疤生长着扭曲锐器的皲裂肩膀。他尽可能压制住自己耻人的喘息，刺痛感和下体被触碰传来的快感如阵阵海水，几乎要淹没过动摇的思维。

沾满唾液的手指从幽灵缓慢吮吸呻吟着的口中缓缓抽出，他甚至忘记用自己如狼般的獠牙去咬断这个冒犯者的手，Philip只知道自己现在喘息急促的就像任何一个廉价酒店里的婊子，腿被拉的大张开来，暴露出最隐私的部位。Evan紧抓住他左腿的脚踝，顶至自己的肩上，白垩粉蹭在深深勒入柔软肌肤间的手指间，被拉至紧绷的大腿肌肉在猎人的眼下微微颤抖着，幽灵蜷缩在高大的阴影里，像一张被拉紧的弓。

小Macmillan惊讶于幽灵精瘦且比例完美的身材和该死的柔韧度，也许恶灵就是这样看上他的，一个兴许口活不错的放荡货———猎人差点就要为自己的想法大笑起来。

带着强硬力度的手在小腿到腹股沟间留下厚重的淤青指痕，蜿蜒出某些隐秘的弧度。Evan几乎丧失了他为数众多的美好品德之一，耐心。湿漉漉的手指没摆弄几下便不耐烦地抽出，他的双手抓着那紧实的胯部，冰凉皮肤下的血管随着如幼小鸟雀般颤动的心脏而一同在他的掌中急促跳动着。

进入的一瞬间Philip几乎无法控制住自己的颤抖，并不是为了那古怪的撕裂感和羞耻———这是一种羞辱，把仅剩的那么一小点可怜尊严被踩在靴子下用力践踏，撕去这具躯壳里的灵魂，给它系上只会为了欲望而呢喃低语的绳子。

**_多么不可一世的暴君，多么让人心力憔悴的抵抗，多么……难以抗拒。_ **

充满欲望的男人不满于浅尝而止，当全部进入的时候他低声咆哮着，用足以掐出印子的力度抓住对方被压出一道完美弧线的腰侧，比所过手过最上好的麂皮还柔韧———Evan几乎要开始有些为这具身躯而有些许迷恋了———他的动作毫无收敛之意，顶合的力度和那过剩的宣泄欲望分毫不差，他能听见身下被紧紧咬合住的黯淡幽灵在关节间的吱嘎摩擦和细小呻吟叹息中逐渐融化，滑至自己跪着的腿间。猎人松开了手里的钳制，僵硬的手慢慢攀上他的双肩，断裂铁器刺穿了那些抓紧的手指，但这眼前的疼痛与长久的屈服相比，微不足道。

他野蛮地咬上暴露在自己眼前的脖颈，陡然变调的柔和嘶鸣在耳边响起，而他也明显感受到了卡在阴茎上肠道的突然绞紧。野兽的性质不过也就如此，他饶有兴致地看着那张几乎从未表露出过表情的脸上凝固住似乎是惊慌的表情。

_也许该给你做一个项圈，优秀的猎犬可值得嘉奖。_

Evan喘息着，一只手从腰侧松开，滑至对方抵在自己腹部翘起的阴茎，并无多少章法地套弄着。那嘶嘶的喘息立刻转变为几乎毫无遮掩的呻吟，起伏的轻浮声调像被一块被折断的琴板，参杂着喉底压出的丝丝悲鸣，但更多是粘腻在空气间的喘息与呻吟。

昏暗天空中的枯黄月光倒映在高高向后昂起的失神头颅上，承载着无尽的怒火和肆意欲望———这是次不光彩的高潮，幽灵收紧了双臂，最终毫无廉耻地拖长了那模糊的沾染着欲火的欢愉呻吟，在臂弯中垂下上半身，像任何一副臭名昭著的画中被谋杀的情人。

这是新鲜的食粮，诞生自一个尤为悲惨的灵魂。祂为之感到满足。

_**你终于自甘坠入罪恶的泥潭。** _

— Fin —

**Author's Note:**

> 老物大翻新后的补档，拖了很久才想起在AO3上放一下∠( ᐛ 」∠)_  
> 应该是最后一篇夹铛了，感谢所有看到这里的朋友


End file.
